


Fotos Desaparecidas De Uma Tarde De Verão

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Photographs, Portuguese, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Quem diria que umas fotos, primeiramente roubadas e segundamente desaparecidas, e uma mãe insistente poderiam obrigar dois indivíduos teimosos, que diziam se odiar, a se unirem em uma bela tarde de sábado?
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka





	Fotos Desaparecidas De Uma Tarde De Verão

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2018

_ 1 _

— É isso! O clube está oficialmente aberto! — A alegria do treinador Sasabe era tanta que contagiou até mesmo o jovem Haru inexpressivo no canto do recinto que observava tudo de longe.

Haru não demonstraria, mas estava realmente feliz em ver seu antigo clube de natação retornando às atividades. E claro, o sorriso estampado nos rostos de seus amigos e colegas de time só aumentava sua satisfação, entretanto faltava um membro para tudo ficar completo, _Matsuoka Rin._

Porém, não valia à pena ficar pensando em Rin num momento contente como aquele, então Haru apenas ignorou — com dificuldade — o aperto no peito devido à lembrança de seu último encontro nada amistoso com o jovem de cabelos vermelhos e juntou-se aos amigos que terminavam de dar os últimos retoques no interior do clube.

— Ah, eu adoro essa foto! — exclamou Makoto pendurando o retrato do dia em que eles venceram o campeonato anos atrás na parede.

— Eu também! — Nagisa falou com o mesmo entusiasmo olhando para a foto agora perfeitamente visível no alto para quem quisesse ver. — Olhe, Rei-chan, eu espero que possamos ter uma foto assim este ano, o que acha?

— Ah... seria... ótimo, Nagisa-kun... — respondeu Rei cheio das incertezas.

Era óbvio que Rei ainda encontrava-se inseguro quanto à natação, mas Haru sabia que ele conseguiria, potencial era o que não lhe faltava.

Haru evitou direcionar seus olhos para o mesmo lugar que os outros, o ato de pensar em Rin parecia persegui-lo.

— Há muitas fotos de vocês — comentou Sasabe trazendo nas mãos uma caixa. — Mas receio dizer que algumas delas sumiram, coincidentemente todas em que Haru e Rin estavam juntos...

O jovem arregalou os olhos azuis ao ouvir seu nome e o de Rin próximos à expressão “juntos”. Ele nunca fora muito fã de fotos, mas não foram poucas as vezes em que uma câmera capturou seus momentos mais espontâneos, boa parte deles em companhia de Rin durante sua curta estadia no local.

Haru demorou a perceber que todos olhavam para ele curiosos e nem se deu o trabalho de questionar tal atenção quando Nagisa quebrou o silêncio indagando:

— Por acaso você tem algo a ver com isso, Haru-chan?

— Não — respondeu o nadador sem emoção alguma. E não tinha mesmo, não fazia ideia de onde aquelas fotos poderiam estar e, ao pensar melhor, constatou que preferia não saber. — Isso é importante?

O som de algo se espatifando no chão chamou a atenção dos presentes. Gou havia deixado seu celular cair e, por mais incrível que pudesse ser, não estava se importando nem um pouco com o aparelho aparentemente perdido.

— É… i-isso é muito importante, Haruka-senpai! — gritou ela aflita, seus olhos da mesma cor que os de Rin esconderam-se nervosamente atrás das pálpebras que a garota havia fechado com tanta força.

— Gou-chan? — Nagisa aproximou-se da jovem preocupado e pôs a mão sobre seu ombro. — Está tudo bem?

Gou abriu os olhos outra vez e, claramente desconfortável, deixou escapar um suspiro enquanto encarava Haru sem piscar uma única vez, este último sentiu-se paralisado e, ao mesmo tempo, confuso diante de tal seriedade.

— _Isso_ é muito importante, Haruka-senpai — repetiu a garota, dessa vez com calma. — Você não faz ideia do quanto.

_ 2 _

Rin estava zero por cento interessado em andar debaixo daquele sol, mas prometera passar o fim de semana com sua mãe e irmã, logo foi obrigado a dirigir-se para a casa de sua família em Iwatobi.

Qual não foi sua indignação ao chegar em casa e ouvir Gou dizendo que iria sair? Ela insistira tanto para ele vir, fez ligações diárias pela manhã durante toda a semana e agora estava dando o fora? Isso era revoltante.

— Sinto muito, onii-chan — disse ela receosa ao ver sua expressão de descontentamento. — Havia me esquecido de que hoje é a reinauguração do Clube de Natação de Iwatobi, prometi aos meninos que estaria lá.

O estômago de Rin pareceu ter uma queda, a última vez em que ele estivera no clube o local estava bastante abandonado e ele vencera Haru na piscina, isto é, Haru o _deixara_ vencer.

— De qualquer forma não irá demorar muito, poderemos passar o resto da tarde juntos. — Os olhos da garota então se tornaram esperançosos e ela limpou a garganta antes de dizer: — Na verdade, o que acha de vir junto comigo? Tenho certeza de que…

— Não vai acontecer — interrompeu Rin. Lhe doía ouvir o suspiro de tristeza da irmã, mas ele não podia simplesmente aparecer lá como se nada tivesse acontecido, ver Haru e tudo mais. — Eu irei esperar por você aqui, além do mais, tem algo que preciso procurar no meu quarto.

— É mesmo? E o que seria? — perguntou a jovem curiosa.

— Bem, quando eu voltei da Austrália deixei algumas _coisas_ aqui, _coisas_ que eu não levei ao Samezuka, e eu... queria me livrar delas.

Se houvesse uma definição para as _coisas_ das quais Rin falava seria _“Fotos que Matsuoka Rin roubou de seu antigo clube de natação e levou consigo para Austrália dormindo abraçado com as mesas quase todos os dias”._

— Que tipo de coisas? Okaa-san fez uma limpeza no seu quarto essa semana, sabe, porquê você iria vir, e talvez já tenha se livrado delas para você.

— Huh?

Rin não estava falando sério sobre se livrar das fotos, certo, talvez estava no início, mas agora estava realmente preocupado com elas. Ainda que quisesse jogar fora aquelas coisas, antes de cometer tal ato, Rin queria dar uma última olhada nas imagens que retratavam os abraços-surpresa que ele dava em Haru, momentos raros em que os dois sorriam um para o outro inocentemente, dias que eles passavam juntos na piscina — ora competindo, ora se divertindo.

Com uma apreensão que não sentia há muito tempo Rin passou pela irmã e atravessou o caminho até seu quarto.

— Onii-chan?

O cômodo brilhava de tão limpo e arrumado, Rin jamais reclamaria, afinal detestava ver bagunça e desorganização nos ambientes que frequentava. Ele havia guardado as fotos em uma velha caixa de doces e, ao chegar da Austrália, a deixara em cima da cômoda ao lado da cama. _Não estava mais lá._

— Onii-chan? — Gou chamou mais uma vez atrás dele observando-o revirar cada gaveta e cada canto do quarto com a esperança de encontrar a caixa com as fotos. — Era algo importante? Porque não me parece que você está procurando coisas das quais quer se livrar.

— Era uma… caixa… pequena… com algumas… fotos… — respondeu Rin ofegante enquanto vasculhava a escuridão ameaçadora embaixo de sua cama.

— Fotos? — Havia um certo tom de estranheza na voz de Gou, mas felizmente ela não questionou mais nada sobre o assunto. — Okaa-san vai chegar logo, você pode perguntar à ela.

— É… certo. — A desistência era inevitável, Rin levantou-se do chão e se jogou dramaticamente na cama. — Eu iria me livrar delas de qualquer modo, não tem importância.

Ele não iria ficar triste por causa daquelas fotos, seria ridículo, porém era um tanto tarde para negar aquela pontinha de dor em seu coração ao se dar conta de que poderia ter perdido todos os registros de seus momentos com Haru para sempre.

— Ah… você está bem, onii-chan?

— Sim, eu estou. Pode ir, Gou, divirta-se — disse Rin antes de se virar para o outro lado desanimado.

— Certo, vejo você depois.

E Rin foi deixado sozinho com suas tão indefinidas emoções.

_ 3 _

— Huh? Quer dizer que Rin pegou as fotos? — exclamou Makoto, como sempre seu rosto denunciando que ele surpreendia-se facilmente com qualquer coisa.

— Não há como saber se eram as mesmas fotos — falou Haru, por fora ele aparentava estar cético e insensível, por dentro estava abalado, Rin havia pegado aquelas fotos e agora estava triste por tê-las perdido? Mas ele queria se livrar delas, não queria? Queria esquecer Haru… — Ele pode estar falando de outras.

— Pensando bem — começou a dizer Sasabe entrando no meio da conversa —, as fotos desapareceram no dia seguinte à última visita de Rin aqui. Não estou o acusando de roubo, se foi ele seus motivos com certeza foram bons.

— E por quais motivos _bons_ Rin iria querer levar essas fotos com ele para a Austrália? — questionou o nadador de olhos azuis na defensiva. — Eu não entendo…

— Oh, Haru — murmurou Makoto com a voz cheia de compreensão —, Rin sempre...

— Onii-chan gosta muito de você, Haruka-senpai — Gou interrompeu fazendo o coração de Haru falhar com aquelas palavras. — Eu não sei que tipo de desentendimento houve entre vocês dois e sei que onii-chan está diferente, amargurado e… _recluso_ — Haru tinha outra palavra para isso, mas resolveu guardá-la para si —, mas posso ver que está infeliz, _vocês dois_ estão, por conta dessa briga estúpida.

— Rin escolheu isso, Gou, não posso fazer nada. — Tocar nesse assunto era realmente desagradável para Haru, mas por mais que tentasse fugir de tal o nome de Rin estava sempre em sua cabeça ou ainda em _seus lábios._ — Eu espero que ele encontre o que está procurando e se estiver mesmo com essas fotos que faça o que quiser com elas, eu não me importo. Bem, estou indo para casa.

— Haru, espere! — Makoto exclamou ao vê-lo se dirigir à saída.

— Não, Makoto, eu quero ficar sozinho. — Ele mais uma vez precisava de espaço e por isso saiu desacompanhado pelas portas do clube.

Por que todos sempre falavam de Rin em sua presença? Sempre o associando às angústias do outro quando fora o próprio Rin quem resolvera se distanciar. Haru perguntou-se se as pessoas também citavam seu nome para Rin, era como se elas os enxergassem como duas metades de uma coisa só e para Haru isso não fazia o menor sentido. Makoto e Nagisa sempre foram mais amigáveis com Rin do que ele ousara ser um dia então _por quê_ _Haru?_

A alegria que o contagiara naquele início de tarde já se esvaíra, Haru sentia-se perdido, confuso, estava pensando demais em Rin outra vez e não fazia ideia de como fazer isso parar.

_“Por que está agindo assim, Rin? Por que não somos mais amigos?”_

Faltava-lhe um pedaço do corpo, da alma. Essa era importância da presença de Rin, ainda que Haru fizesse de tudo para negar.

Quase não havia fotografias em sua casa e Haru não sentia falta de ver o seu rosto estampado em retratos tirados contra a sua vontade. Ele tentou utilizar esse pensamento para convencer-se de que não se importava com o destino das supostas fotos que estavam em posse de Rin.

_“Ele quer se livrar delas, ele me odeia.”_

Haru agora estava com raiva, mas não era raiva de Rin, não, ele estava com raiva de si mesmo por não estar com raiva de Rin — ao menos era o que fazia sentido em sua cabeça.

_“Ele me odeia…”_

O jovem repetiu isso em sua mente inúmeras vezes enquanto andava pela casa, não entendia o motivo de estar torturando a si próprio, só sabia que não queria que Rin o odiasse.

Ele também sentia-se triste por causa das fotos, queria vê-las, queria apreciar as lembranças felizes que tivera com Rin. O outro não tinha o direito de descartá-las sem consultá-lo, afinal o seu rosto também estava lá.

É isso, Haru não se importava com as fotos, mas não iria deixar que Rin as jogasse fora só porquê o odiava — se é que Rin estava mesmo com as ditas fotos.

_ 4 _

_“Ele me odeia.”_

Não havia como Haru não o odiar, depois de todo o show que ele fizera na última vez em que se encontraram.

Rin roubara aquelas fotos porque sabia que sentiria falta de Haru enquanto estivesse na Austrália, porque sabia que era ele quem lhe dava forças, ainda que inconscientemente, e porque…

A campainha estava tocando.

Rin não queria levantar-se de seus dramas do fim de semana, mas quem estava na porta poderia ser sua mãe ou Gou então teve de abandonar seus lençóis agora desarrumados.

— Eu não me lembro de ter trancado a porta — murmurou ele caminhando preguiçosamente até o insistente chamado. — Já estou indo.

_Haru._

Era Haru quem estava do outro lado.

— Haru? — Aquele nome estava sempre em seus pensamentos e em _sua boca._ Rin estremeceu um pouco, mas imediatamente se endireitou e fez cara de poucos amigos. — O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Eu sei o que você fez, Rin — falou o outro. O jovem de cabelos vermelhos não sabia se deveria dar mais atenção àquelas palavras ou aos olhos azuis tão determinados. — Eu sei das nossas fotos.

— Não faço a menor ideia do que esteja falando, Nanase.

Rin também não fazia ideia de como havia conseguido se pronunciar sobre o assunto sem levantar suspeitas. Como é que Haru poderia saber de algo em relação às fotos? Nem mesmo Gou sabia quais eram _exatamente_ as fotos que estavam dentro daquela caixa, ela, felizmente, não tinha o péssimo costume de mexer em suas coisas.

— Pois eu acho que faz — disse Haru e Rin ousou olhar diretamente nos olhos dele. Fez bem ao fazer isso, pois conseguiu captar a incerteza naquele olhar azul. Haru não sabia de nada, só suspeitava e como ele havia chegado à tal suspeita não importava muito para Rin no momento. — Eu quero as fotos, Rin.

Agora ele não poderia disfarçar suas emoções nem se quisesse, podia-se dizer que estava um tanto em choque. Por quais motivos Haru iria querer aquelas fotos? Será que…

— Ei, eu já disse que não sei do que está falando, se veio me fazer perder tem…

— Você não pode mentir para mim, Rin, eu consigo ver através dos seus olhos.

A língua de Rin segurava as palavras _“Não seja ridículo, Nanase, o que quer dizer com isso?”_ _,_ mas ele não se encontrava em condições de botá-las para fora, pois sabia muito bem o que Haru queria dizer. Teve medo daquela afirmação, e se Haru realmente pudesse enxergar através dele? Se descobrisse os sentimentos que nem mesmo Rin era capaz de definir o que pensaria dele?

Talvez fosse mesmo impossível mentir para Haru.

— Eu até daria as fotos para você, não tenho mais qualquer interesse nelas — mentiu Rin —, mas não consigo encontrá-las em lugar nenhum. Eu deveria tê-las colocado em um lugar que não uma caixa de doces que aparentava ser algo a ir para o lixo.

— Não parece que você não tem interesse nelas, do jeito que fala…

— Eu iria me livrar delas — mentiu mais uma vez sentindo imensa culpa ao perceber a ligeira mágoa nos olhos de Haru. — E por quê você as quer? Que eu saiba você nunca gostou muito de fotos.

— Bem, eu iria fazer o mesmo que você, jogá-las fora. — O punho de Rin se cerrou ao ouvir aquilo, ele achava que Haru o odiava e agora tinha certeza, seu peito doía e ele precisava responder à altura.

— Eu nem sei porquê as peguei, era um idiota, não quero ter mais nada a ver com você! — Aquela foi provavelmente a coisa mais infantil que já saíra da sua boca em anos.

— _Eu_ é que não quero ter mais nada a ver com você! — gritou Haru de volta, seus punhos igualmente fechados e trêmulos. — Eu o…

— Vamos, diga! — exclamou Rin, mas o outro selou os lábios e abaixou a cabeça, Haru não iria dizer mais nada. — Certo, então eu digo, eu _odeio_ você!

— Rin! Haruka-kun! Por que estão gritando na frente de casa? — a voz feminina chamou a atenção de Rin que olhou por cima do ombro de Haru apenas para encontrar sua mãe com a expressão mais irada do mundo.

_ 5 _

— Que desagradável, dois amigos brigando daquele jeito — dizia Miyako, mãe de Rin.

No momento em que ela os vira Haru pediu desculpas e fez menção de ir embora, entretanto a mulher — surpreendentemente forte — arrastou ele e Rin para dentro e os fez sentarem-se lado a lado no sofá como se fazia com duas crianças levadas.

— Nós não somos… — Rin começou a dizer e Haru sentiu uma segunda pontada no peito, a primeira foi quando ouviu _aquelas palavras horríveis_ do outro.

— Não me interrompa, Rin — falou Miyako estranhamente sorridente e calma. — Agora, por que todo aquele alvoroço?

Haru sentiu que ele, melhor do que ninguém, devia uma explicação, afinal, aparecera ali naquela casa sem nem mesmo avisar e não se comportara muito bem, não é?

— Peço desculpas outra vez, Miyako-san — disse Haru —, eu só vim porque Rin tem uma coisa que eu quero, uma coisa nossa… e eu gostaria…

— Ele quer se livrar delas — completou Rin cruzando os braços.

— E você também! — rebateu Haru.

— Não comecem de novo, tudo bem? — Miyako finalmente sentou-se de frente para os dois e colocou as mãos no colo. Suas feições eram incrivelmente doces e seu sorriso inocente parecia esconder algum mistério, era exatamente como Rin quando criança, Haru percebeu. — O que exatamente eram essas coisas?

— Eu estava esperando por você para perguntar, okaa-san… ah… — Rin coçou a parte de trás da cabeça desconsertado, era certo de que não queria dizer o que estava na ponta da língua na presença de Haru. — Você, por acaso, não viu uma… uma… caixa de doces com… umas fotos dentro? Fotos minhas e… _dele._

— Oh, é por isso que estão brigando. — Não foi uma pergunta, foi mais uma constatação de alívio, o que deixou Haru bastante confuso, até porque Miyako praticamente ignorara o questionamento do filho. — Bem, eu tenho uma solução.

— Mas e as f…

— Não me interrompa, Rin.

— Se querem tanto fotos de vocês dois por quê não tiram outras? — sugeriu Miyako como se aquela fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. — Eu vou pegar a câmera.

— Huh?! — indignou-se Rin levantando-se de prontidão. — O que está dizendo, okaa-san? Eu espero que seja alguma brincadeira!

Haru apenas ficou ali observando a cena, não iria participar de nada de qualquer jeito, odiava tirar fotos.

— Não é brincadeira, Rin! — Miyako retornou sorrindo e empurrou cuidadosamente, mas insistentemente, uma câmera fotográfica no peito do filho. — Está um dia lindo lá fora, você e Haruka-kun podem aproveitar e tirar muitas fotos e então, mais tarde, se ainda quiserem é claro, destruam-nas. Agora vão! Levante-se, Haruka-kun.

Por alguma razão Haru sentiu que ela o mataria se ele não a obedecesse, aquele sorriso nada tinha de inocente, isso sim.

— Mas okaa-san! — protestou Rin mais uma vez. — Você não pode…

— Expulsar você de casa? É claro que eu posso, tecnicamente você nem vive aqui, vá, vá, vamos! — Miyako estava realmente decidida, arrastou Haru e Rin até a porta, este último ainda relutante, e os pôs para fora. — Divirtam-se.

— Okaa-san! — gritou Rin batendo na porta agora fechada. — Okaa-san! — Ele suspirou e então voltou-se para Haru. — Ela ficou louca.

Haru não sabia o que dizer, estava arrependido de ter vindo ali, foi uma péssima ideia. Ele deveria ter ficado em casa, sozinho. E daí que Rin quisesse destruir aquelas fotos? Haru não tinha nada a ver com a decisão dele.

_“...não quero ter mais nada a ver com você!”_

Exato, eles não tinham mais nada a ver um com o outro.

Um _clique_ interrompeu seus devaneios, Haru olhou para o lado e viu algo saindo da câmera Polaroid que Miyako dera a Rin.

— Apague isso — falou o jovem de olhos azuis sem pensar.

— Não dá pra _apagar,_ idiota, a foto é revelada instantâneamente. — Rin tirou a fotografia da câmera, sacudiu-a e mostrou a Haru, era o seu tradicional rosto desanimado e pensativo. — Viu só?

Haru tentou não parecer muito impressionado, mas aquilo o encantara. É claro que ele sabia o que uma Polaroid fazia, mas ainda era algo incrível uma foto sair de uma máquina tão simples poucos segundos depois de ser batida.

— Agora uma mostrando esse seu brilho nos olhos — disse Rin apontando novamente a câmera para Haru que não hesitou em colocar sua mão na frente da lente quase derrubando a máquina. — Ei!

— O que está fazendo, Rin? — indagou ele. — Detestou essa ideia mais do que eu e agora está tirando fotos minhas? Eu não quero que faça isso e, por favor, jogue essa outra fora.

— Jogue você! — rebateu o outro entregando-lhe a fotografia. — Não é isso o que devemos fazer depois, nos livrarmos de todas as fotos que tirarmos? Acho que você não tem escolha, Nanase. — Outro _clique,_ outra fotografia de Haru saía pela câmera.

— Pare! — Sem pestanejar Haru arrancou a câmera das mãos de Rin virando o jogo. — Ha!

— Aposto que você nem sabe mexer nesse negócio — debochou Rin arrogantemente.

— É claro que eu sei! — Era só focar a lente e apertar o botão, não poderia ser tão difícil.

É, era surpreendentemente fácil, a imagem de Rin logo foi focalizada na câmera. Ele não se mexia, seus braços estavam novamente cruzados sobre o peito e seus olhos pareciam distraídos com outra coisa. Rin era — na incapacidade de Haru de pensar em outra palavra — perfeito.

_Clique._

Haru imitou os atos de Rin diante das duas primeiras fotos reveladas e o retrato logo apareceu magicamente diante dos seus olhos. Nem por um segundo ele sentiu vontade de se livrar daquela foto.

— Deixe-me ver — pediu Rin antes de levar um sobressalto com a porta de sua casa sendo aberta violentamente.

— O que vocês dois ainda estão fazendo aqui? — esbravejou Miyako e, para medo de Haru, ela ainda sorria inocentemente.

_ 6 _

— Eu realmente não sei o que deu nela, nunca a vi assim — Rin falou enquanto caminhava ao lado de Haru com a câmera nas mãos.

Por que exatamente eles estavam fazendo o que sua mãe havia pedido? Ambos se odiavam, isso estava mais do que claro — _mais ou menos_ — e Haru detestava tirar fotos. Tudo bem que eles haviam tido um momento de descontração há poucos minutos, mas agora o clima voltara a ser estranho então por quê ainda estavam andando juntos?

E Haru ainda segurava as três fotos que eles haviam tirado um do outro como se fossem suas preciosidades. Ele deveria estar ansioso para se livrar delas, só podia ser isso.

Rin não era capaz de aguentar essa tortura.

— Se quiser pode ir para casa, Haru — disse ele em tom amigável, não queria mais gritar com o outro ou parecer grosseiro diante dele. — Eu irei passar um tempo fora de casa e quando voltar direi a ela que tiramos muitas fotos e que nos livramos de todas juntos, fizemos uma fogueira ou sei lá.

— Não me sinto bem mentindo para sua mãe, Rin, acho que deveríamos… sabe, fazer o que ela pediu, por mais que seja… inconveniente para nós dois.

Rin surpreendeu-se ao constatar que não havia nada de inconveniente para ele no meio daquela situação e até sentiu-se feliz por Haru não deixá-lo, tanto que não conseguiu mais esconder seu sorriso.

— Certo, então acho que obrigatoriamente temos de ter uma foto juntos, não acha?

Haru assentiu e Rin resolveu acreditar que aquele brilho nos olhos azuis dele era de alegria.

Eles andaram em silêncio até um parque próximo, o Sol já não incomodava tanto e as árvores com certeza eram uma boa pedida para um dia quente como aquele.

— Eu acho melhor pedirmos à outra pessoa para bater uma foto nossa. — Eles poderiam fazer isso sozinhos, mas Rin imaginou que talvez Haru não ficasse confortável com a proximidade que eles teriam de ter para caber dentro de um ângulo limitado.

— É — concordou Haru agora olhando para todos os cantos, menos para Rin.

Ele parecia perdido e Rin desejou mais do que tudo ser Makoto para saber o que Haru estava pensando e sentindo.

Enquanto observava distraidamente Haru, Rin sentiu um leve empurrão, alguém tinha esbarrado em suas costas.

— Desculpe-me, querido, ando tão distraída ultimamente — disse uma simpática senhora.

— Tudo bem, não foi nada. — Sorriu Rin, também andava do mesmo jeito afinal de contas. — Espere, a senhora poderia, por favor, se não for um incômodo, tirar uma foto para mim e meu… — Ele olhou para Haru, as palavras fugindo-lhe da boca. — Uma foto nossa?

— Oh, mas é claro! — exclamou a mulher entusiasmada pegando a câmera. — Você pediu à pessoa certa, meu jovem, minha especialidade é tirar fotos dos meus netos. Agora, fique ao lado do seu amigo.

— Certo. — Rin fez o que ela pediu em dois tempos, lançou um olhar de súplica a Haru e este permitiu que ele encostasse seu ombro no dele.

— Então agora eu sou seu amigo? — sussurrou Haru.

— Não fui eu quem disse isso.

— Sorriam, meninos. — A senhora cujo nome Rin esquecera de perguntar apontou a câmera para os dois.

Rin abriu o maior sorriso do mundo, Haru não.

— Oh, querido, seus olhos são tão bonitos, tenho certeza de que seu sorriso combinaria muito bem com eles, vamos lá, não se acanhe — falou a mulher a Haru.

— Sorria — disse Rin entre os dentes.

— Não. — Rin poderia fuzilá-lo com os olhos ali mesmo, mas escolheu outras táticas.

— Ele é um pouco tímido — explicou. — Mas sabe como é, ninguém resiste à cócegas.

— Huh?! Rin, não…

As palavras de Haru foram logo interrompidas pelas mãos de Rin que atacaram os dois lados do seu corpo, este último apenas esperava que a tática funcionasse.

E funcionou, para sua felicidade e desespero, a gargalhada de Haru ecoou pelo parque e diversos _cliques_ se seguiram. Rin não os ouvia no entanto, na verdade era como se seus ouvidos se recusassem a escutar qualquer coisa além daquela risada tão contagiante.

Rin jamais sentiu algo parecido quando algum dos seus outros amigos ria — seu coração batia forte e seu corpo formigava até os dedos dos pés. Não havia sequer uma borboleta naquele parque e, em seu momento de encanto e fantasia, Rin teve certeza de que era porquê as tinha engolido e agora elas voavam incansavelmente em seu estômago. Ele queria fazer Haru rir para sempre.

— Acho que já tem fotos o suficiente, na verdade acho que o filme acabou, sinto muito — lamentou a senhora. — Foi uma cena tão espontânea que acabei exagerando.

E realmente, havia um bocado de fotografias espalhadas pela grama ao redor da mulher.

— Tudo bem — confortou-a Rin, suas mãos relutantemente deixando o corpo de Haru. Ele aproximou-se da senhora e se abaixou para recolher as fotos. — Foi muita gentileza sua, obrigado.

— Eu é que agradeço, é sempre uma honra registrar o _amor._ — Rin engoliu em seco, ele não sabia como responder àquilo e sentiu seu rosto ficar quente. — Tome aqui sua câmera. Não se preocupe, as coisas vão dar certo entre vocês dois, até um outro dia. — Ela então dirigiu sua atenção para Haru. — Eu sabia que o seu sorriso seria tão bonito quanto os seus olhos, deixe seu _namorado_ lhe fazer cócegas mais vezes. Muito bem, tenham uma boa tarde.

_Amor._

_Namorado._

Ela havia dito aquelas coisas para Rin e Haru, e os dois, bem, não disseram mais nada.

_ 7 _

Haru ainda não podia acreditar que ele sucumbira às cócegas de Rin, se controlara tanto para não rir, mas não teve jeito, se entregou aos seus toques e deixou suas gargalhadas escaparem pelo ar.

— Então… — Rin começou a dizer, eles novamente caminhavam um ao lado do outro. — Como vamos dividir essas fotos? Quero dizer, de quais delas você vai querer se livrar?

Haru olhou para as fotografias em sua mão, "nenhuma" era a resposta guardada na ponta de sua língua. Nem em sonho ele se livraria daquela primeira foto que batera de Rin, muito menos daquelas em que os dois riam juntos. Eram tantas, mas ainda pareciam insuficientes.

— É uma pena que o filme tenha acabado — disse um tanto triste e Rin o presenteou com o olhar mais confuso do mundo.

— Por que? Você queria tirar mais fotos? _Você,_ Nanase Haruka?

— É que… bem, não parece ter o bastante para queimar uma fogueira. — Aquela foi a desculpa mais horrível que ele já inventara e tal coisa só ficou mais evidente com o olhar magoado de Rin.

_Eles se odiavam, não é?_

— Nós poderíamos ir à uma cabine fotográfica — sugeriu Rin. — Já esteve em uma antes? Imagino que não.

— É, nunca estive.

— Então vamos.

Não foi tão difícil encontrar uma daquelas cabines, segundo Rin todo shopping possuía uma e só havia um shopping em Iwatobi.

Era um tanto escuro e apertado atrás das cortinas e Haru podia ouvir a respiração de Rin ao seu lado perfeitamente.

— O que a gente faz agora? — indagou o jovem de olhos azuis.

— Nós só fazemos umas poses divertidas — Haru usou sua expressão ameaçadora diante daqueles dizeres — ou ficamos parados olhando para o nada e a cabine tira as fotos sozinha.

— Nada de cócegas dessa vez — advertiu Haru.

— Certo, ah… Haru? — A voz de Rin saiu tão nervosa quanto a de Rei no clube.

O primeiro _flash_ veio.

— O que?

E então o segundo.

— Eu não odeio você e não quero me livrar de qualquer foto sua.

No terceiro _flash_ a boca de Rin estava colada à sua.

— Eu amo você — Rin disse contra os seus lábios e Haru sentiu o mundo girar enquanto beijava o outro de volta.

Em determinado momento os _flashs_ pararam — Rin só havia colocado duas moedas na cabine, mas o beijo não. Haru sentia-se incrível, fogos de artifício explodiam em seu estômago e sua pele estremecia a cada toque suave das mãos de Rin em seu rosto e pescoço.

_“Ele me ama.”_

Era só o que ele conseguia pensar.

E ainda que fosse tão apertado dentro daquela cabine Haru sabia que nada era mais desesperador e sufocante do que sua necessidade de beijar Rin fervorosamente, de tocá-lo, de amá-lo — a necessidade do único ser humano capaz de arrancar seus suspiros e suas risadas tão facilmente.

_“Ele me ama e eu o amo de volta.”_

_ 8 _

Rin não teve escolha a não ser voltar para casa depois que ele e Haru foram expulsos da cabine fotográfica por _comportamentos inapropriados._ Ele não fazia ideia de onde havia arrumado coragem para bombardear Haru com seus beijos e confissões calorosas, mas estava feliz por ter acontecido.

E Haru sentia o mesmo por ele, isso era…

— Incrível! — Rin exclamava e ria sozinho no caminho de casa, sem se importar com as pessoas olhando-o com estranheza.

Ele e Haru haviam dividido as fotos e nenhum dos dois planejava se livrar das quais tinham ficado, Rin simplesmente não conseguia escolher uma preferida. Ele não mais se encontrava aborrecido por ter perdido as fotos antigas, afinal arranjara substitutas mais do que perfeitas para elas — especialmente aquelas da cabine fotográfica.

— Okaa-san! Gou! Estou em casa! — anunciou ele ao passar pela porta de sua residência.

Sua irmã foi a primeira a recebê-lo.

— Oh, onii-chan, eu estava preocupada. Espero que não tenha passado a tarde toda brigando com o Haruka-senpai — falou a garota. — Diga que vocês fizeram as pazes, por favor!

— Sim, nós fizemos as pazes, Gou. — A jovem então pulou para lhe dar um abraço como se ele tivesse acabado de ganhar uma grande competição. — Onde está okaa-san?

— Bem, ela está no seu quarto, parece que quer falar com você — explicou Gou antes de dar uma piscadinha. — Me conte o que ela lhe disse depois, sim?

— Curiosa como sempre, prometo que irei pensar no assunto. Agora deixe-me ver o que okaa-san quer, hoje não é um bom dia para aborrecê-la. — Rin lembrou-se de sua mãe o expulsando de casa mais cedo com Haru.

Miyako estava sentada em sua cama com o que parecia ser um livro no colo.

— Se divertiu com o Haruka-kun? — perguntou ela.

— Sim, nós tiramos muitas fotos. — O jovem ainda sorria ao visualizar Haru gargalhand no parque.

— E ainda vão se livrar delas?

— Não mesmo!

— Ótimo! Fico feliz. Bem, sobre as outras fotos… — Ela levantou um pouco o livro, era um álbum de fotografias. — Estava limpando o seu quarto e encontrei uma caixa velha, as fotografias caíram no chão e decidi colocá-las em um álbum, imaginei que fosse gostar, estão todas aqui. Queria fazer uma surpresa quando você chegasse, mas Haruka-kun apareceu antes de mim e tive uma ideia melhor. Que bom que vocês se entenderam, tome.

Rin pegou o álbum e o folheou, erguendo um sorriso diante de cada fotografia que ele “roubara” do clube antes de ir para a Austrália.

— Você pode colocar as que vocês tiraram hoje aí — falou Miyako antes de deixar Rin sozinho com seu novo álbum.

— Irei fazer isso agora mesmo.

Agora aquela _coisa_ seria _“O álbum de fotografias que Matsuoka Rin levaria consigo para onde quer que fosse dormindo abraçado com o mesmo… e com seu namorado, Nanase Haruka, é claro.”_


End file.
